Luna creciente
by Unaflor
Summary: El silencio con Luna es una cosa fácil, habitable. [Regalo de cumpleaños para Laura Marina Lovegood]


Disclaimer: No creerán que HP es obra mía, ¿verdad? Pues bien, tienen razón, como siempre. No lo es, mucho que me pese (aunque no siempre y no tanto).

Nota más importante que el disclaimer y casi más importante que esta paparruchada que está por debajo de esta nota que es lo más importante del fic: Laura Marina Lovegood está cumpliendo años hoy y se merece algo mucho, muchísimo más grandioso que esto. Ya lo sabemos todos. Que JK le escriba un fic o algo así. He intentado contactarla y proponérselo, pero no ha sido posible, entre su agente y la diferencia horaria que tenemos. No me rendiré, así que quizás el año que viene en esta misma fecha, Lauri tenga el regalo que merece. Por ahora tendrá que conformarse con esto. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lauri!

Luna creciente

- ¿Sabes? Neville creyó que nunca dejaría de reírse -susurra. Va descalza otra vez y los pantalones apenas le llegan a las rodillas, como si alguien los hubiera cortado (mal) con una tijera. Tía Petunia solía hacer eso con los vaqueros de Duddley cuando se le rompían de tanto caerse: los convertía en pantalones cortos y luego se los dejaba a Harry para el verano.

Luna ignora olímpicamente el susto de muerte que le ha dado y se sienta a su lado, meciendo los pies. Su cabello está enredado y ha crecido bastante. Harry lo nota porque le hace cosquillas en los brazos. El silencio con Luna es una cosa fácil, _habitable_, por eso no le responde. Por eso y porque no hay nada que quiera decir al respecto, ni tampoco escuchar. Sabe qué es eso a lo que Luna se refiere, lo que Neville creyó, porque él también lo creyó, por debajo de kilos y kilos de miedo (del de verdad, de ese que es tanto miedo que se desdibuja un poco de ser miedo y se colorea de ser dolor más allá de lo posible, o al menos de lo conveniente). Creyó que Sirius nunca dejaría de reírse, pero prefiere no pensar en ello, que en realidad es no pensar en su rostro contrayéndose en una muestra gráfica de lo que es el horror, y todo eso visto con los brazos de Remus Lupin reteniendo su cuerpo como una gran barrera. No quiere volver a ver esa imagen jamás, y sin embargo, no deja de pensar en ello todo el tiempo. Todo el tiempo.

Luna continúa meciendo los pies, Harry lo ve por debajo de su flequillo, que cae desordenado sobre el marco de sus lentes. Ninguno dice nada por un momento y entonces Luna sonríe.

-Es curioso que lloremos a aquellos que mueren riendo, ¿no lo crees? -tiene voz de nubes, es liviana, casi etérea y Harry piensa por un momento que le gustaría evaporarla de un manotazo y luego echarse a llorar como un crío porque, mierda, iban a vivir juntos. Era lo único que quedaba para él y se ha ido.

-Luna, yo...

-No, está bien. Lo entenderás algún día. Lo afortunado que fue tu amigo Sirius Black, ya sabes -su voz suena como una sonrisa y Harry tiene que levantar la cabeza y mirarla. Asegurarse de que realmente esté sonriendo, y que esa sonrisa no sea una de esas que ha visto en las bocas de todos los demás, esas de _lo siento, Harry,_que ya no puede masticar por más tiempo. La de luna es una de esas sonrisas de aceptar las cosas, como si fuera más un lugar al cual regresar que dos labios desplegados con un montón de dientes blancos y pequeños por telón.  
No está seguro de entender qué es lo que Luna quiere decir, pero algo lo inspira a creer que tiene más sentido que la historia de los Snarkles, así que le cree. Tan simple como eso, porque así son las cosas con Luna: simples.

Cuando se pone de pie, Luna le parece gigante. Todavía quiere permanecer aovillado en ese agujero de oscuridad al que ha ido a parar, y cree que eso está bien, porque desde allí y mirando hacia arriba, Luna se ve enorme y amarilla. Es por su cabello, pero no sólo eso, cree él. Amarillo. Algo en ella brilla como una snitch y también como la luz. Desde allí, Luna le aprieta la mano y Harry piensa por un momento que quiere devolverle el apretón y retener la fuerza. Ella se acuclilla una vez más a su lado y le besa la mejilla sólo porque puede hacerlo. Es Luna, con ella todas esas cosas están bien.

Cuando se pone de pie nuevamente, Harry cree que eso es lo más didáctico que ha visto en mucho tiempo.  
(Y también, que algo de eso debe ser como la amistad; pero eso lo piensa a media voz).


End file.
